


Hide and Seek

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to play whirl they're on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



Now, Sam hadn’t seen Dean sneaking swigs from his hip flask. In fact, he was pretty sure that since they started… whatever it was they were doing… being lovers, having a deep, loving, intimate relationship, whatever… that Dean had dialled his drinking down a whole lot.

They were doing a routine salt and burn at a recently closed college in South Dakota, where a disgruntled and out of work professor had killed himself only to come back to terrorise the town because he’d blamed them for not supporting the college.

Sam had found the item that was keeping the prof here, a silver toothpick he kept in his desk drawer, gross, and they’d sent Mr Alexander on his merry way with minimum injury or trouble. It’s was a good hunt. Boring maybe, but both of them could use a break.

So now Sam was wandering around the empty halls of the Trinity Building like an idiot because he hadn’t believed it when Dean had said “Hey Sammy, wanna play hide and seek?” 

He must be drunk. That was the only explanation for Dean’s Houdini-esque disappearing act. One minute Sam was packing their stuff back into his duffle, rambling on to his brother how he wanted to check out the library before they left, when the next thing he knew Dean was gone.

“Dean! Where the hell are you?”

Sam could just hear his brothers voice in his head telling him that that wasn’t how the game was played. “Hide and seek, dude. Me hide, you seek.”

Turning right at the end of a long corridor, Sam looked at the closed line of doors in front of him and sighed. Dean could be in any one of them.

Above his head, a crackling sound followed by a high pitched squeal made Sam wince.

“You’re not even warm, Sam.” Dean’s voice sounded tinny and distant over the intercom, but Sam couldn’t mistake the smug sound of glee that could only come from an older sibling. Dean loved this. He always had. 

“I was always an expert hider,” Dean continued. “The trick is to never let you out of my sight.”

Sam stopped walking and looked up. Sure enough, there were security cameras hidden under little domes all along the ceiling.

“Most people call that cheating,” Sam grumbled, knowing that Dean couldn’t hear him, but wanting to put his point across anyway.

Dean had to be in either the security office or the principals office to have access to all the surveillance equipment. Sam doubled back and broke into a jog.

“Oh, you think you’ve figured it out, huh baby boy?” The intercom crackled again and Sam smirked. This was actually kinda fun.

The security office was near the reception, a booth with a reinforced glass window with a hatch and a door on the left. Sam approached cautiously, keeping his back to the wall and treading softly so not to give himself away if Dean was in there.

Turning the handle of the door, Sam slipped inside. The stupid intercom screeched above him and Dean’s gravelly laugh rumbled through the speakers, vibrating in Sam’s chest.

“Rookie mistake, Sammy. Security would’a been too easy. You know, if you don’t find me soon, hmm, I think you’re going to have to be punished.”

“Punished?” Sam felt an electric jolt of arousal run down his spine right to his dick. He turned around quickly and sprinted out of the room, ignoring the uncomfortable chafing in his pants. The principals office was on the other side of the building and he wanted to catch Dean there before he had the chance to get away.

“Run, Sammy, run!” 

Dean laughed, but it was hitched and breathless and Sam got all sorts of images of what his brother could be doing to himself whilst waiting to be found.

“Come find me, Sammy. I’m waiting!”

Sam sprinted harder, skidding on the faded linoleum as he rounded another corner. There it was, the principals office, right at the end of the corridor and around one last corner.

“Getting warmer!” Deans intercom voice was practically giddy now, well, as giddy as a twenty nine year old hunters voice could be anyway. Sam ran as fast as he could until the door he was after was in sight.

Crashing through the door, Sam stumbled against the large wooden desk. There was a microphone with a blinking red button next to a monitor that Sam figured let the old principal keep an eye on the students, or in this case, let Dean keep an eye on Sam.

The problem was… Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Sam walked over to a storage closet and yanked open the door.

“Ha!” He declared, expecting to be victorious, but Dean wasn’t in there either. “Damn it, Dean!”

Right then, something hard and flat whacked Sam on the ass. Sam spun around, rubbing his butt, and found Dean grinning at him with an old fashioned blackboard eraser in his hand. When Sam looked at his own hand, once his ass had stopped stinging, it was covered in chalk.

“Does anyone even use these things anymore?” Dean looked curiously at the eraser and raised an eyebrow. “Guess the principal was a sentimental old coot, huh?”

Sam smacked the eraser out of Dean’s hand with a chuckle.

“Where were you hiding?”

“Hm, oh, I snuck next door just before you got here.” Dean took a step forward. The look in Dean’s eyes could only be described as feral.

Sam bit his lip as he was backed against the desk. He was panting a little, damp under the arms, and, oh yeah, half hard. 

“That’s cheating Dean. Y-you can’t move from your hiding place… it’s against the rules.”

Sam’s legs hit the table and he sat down with a grunt, spreading his legs to allow Dean to just slot right in.

“I broke the rules?” Dean nodded sadly as he slid both hands up Sam’s thighs and squeezed. “Well, looks like I’m the one in for a bit of punishment.”

Sam grinned as his brother brought their lips together, hard and hot, biting down on Sam’s bottom lip.

“Remember… you used to cry when we were kids when you couldn’t find me,” Dean said against Sam’s cheek, stubble rough and scratchy like his own. He tugged at his brother’s arms to remove his suit jacket. “I never let you out of my sight. You never needed to cry, Sammy, I was always close.”

“Didn’t like being away from you.” Sam gasped as Dean sucked on the spot just under his ear that Sam went crazy for. “Still don’t.”

“M’not going anywhere. Never leaving you.”

Sam stopped trying to undo Dean’s shirt and pushed him away, a little rougher than he meant to, but they were still playing so he was going to ham it up a little.

“Strip. Now.”

“Fuck, Sam…” 

Dean removed his jacket and finished opening his shirt. His chest was flushed and pink making the dusky sweep of freckles stand out even more. Sam swept his eyes over every inch. Fuck, Dean was beautiful. Sam still couldn’t believe sometimes that they were doing this, that his big brother wanted him the way that he wanted Dean.

“Shoes and socks next,” Sam instructed Dean firmly. “Then your pants and boxers. I want you bent over that table in less than thirty seconds.”

Dean shook his head, a mixture of pride and disbelief making his skin prickle . It wasn’t often that Sam took charge like this. Like in all aspects of their life, Dean was the one to take care of Sam and that crossed over into their sex life too, Dean topping more often because Sam knew that if Dean was “in charge” he would still feel like he was doing his job. Sometimes though, like now, Sam would go all caveman on him, hold Dean down and fuck him so hard that Dean had actually passed out a few times.

“Tick, tock,” Sam growled, taking off his belt and dragging the zip of his suit pants down hissing at the relief. 

“Yeah, Sam, lemme see you.” Dean pulled his boxers down, his cock bobbing up against his stomach.

“No. Turn around.” Sam closed in on Dean and pushed at his brothers shoulder until he did as he was told. “Gonna fuck you like this. You’ve been bad, Dean. You don’t deserve to see me.”

Grabbing Dean by the back of his neck, Sam pushed his face against the polished table top. He ran his free hand down Dean’s back, loving the feel of smooth skin and tight trembling muscles.

“Mine,” Sam said, his voice barely above a whisper.

When his fingers reached Dean’s ass, Sam parted the cheeks and grazed the tight hole with his fingertips.

“F-uck Sammy, Jesus…”

“You’d better have lube.” Sam pushed in just a little, breaching but not entering. Dean was so hot, he couldn’t wait to get inside him, feel the muscle and burn all around him.

“Yeah, in my wallet.”

Sam stepped away, smacking Dean’s ass lightly.

“I’m gonna prep you quick. Want you to feel it after.” 

He grabbed Dean’s pants off the floor and took out his wallet, searching a little until he found the packet of lube.

“Yeah, Sam… Want you to.”

Adding a harder smack to Dean’s already rosy skin, Sam pulled his cock out of his boxers before tearing open the lube. He slicked his fingers and then bent back over his brother, grinding his dick into the crease of Dean’s ass. 

Please, Sam,” Dean groaned. It was a rarity for the stubborn Winchester to beg, but when it came to Sam, Dean would drop to his knees and lay himself bare without hesitation.

“God, De…” Sam slipped one finger inside. “You don’t even know…”

Dean pushed against the digit working him open. He felt so dirty, thrusting his hips against some dudes desk, but when Sam added another finger he was far to gone to care. In fact, the dirtier the better.

“One more, then I’ll fuck you, make you come so hard…” Sam kissed down Dean’s neck, licking the bitter tang of sweat that clung to him. “You’ve been bad haven’t you?”

“Ah, oh god, Sa…” Dean reached behind his back, clawing at his brothers sides when Sam added the last finger.

“You’ve been bad haven’t you?!” Sam rubbed Dean’s prostate and laughed when Dean nearly bucked him off of him. “Answer me!”

“Yes! I was bad! Punish me… please…”

With all of his strength of mind, Sam backed away from Dean’s writhing body. His dick was throbbing and red, so wet that a string of precome dripped onto the floor. He gazed at his brother for a moment, taking in the sleek lines and perfect curves.

“M’not getting any younger, Sammy,” Dean said, wiggling his ass and breaking character slightly.

“Shut it, Dean,” Sam replied, also in his normal tone of voice. 

With one last look and a gentle hand at the base of Dean’s spine, Sam squared his shoulders and went back to work. He poured the remaining lube onto his cock and gave it a few tugs before touching the head to Dean’s opening. He pushed in, slow but steady, keeping one hand on Dean’s back all the time and pressing open mouthed kisses to his shoulder blades. When he couldn’t get any deeper, Sam waited for Dean to relax and nod once before he was drawing out and slamming back in, hard.

“Oh… ah, shit!” Dean slipped up the desk as Sam fucked him, pistoning his hips against Dean’s ass and gripping his hip so hard that there was going to be evidence in a few hours.

“Fuck, Dean… so good.” Sam pushed in again so that they were flush together. He swirled his hips from side to side and moaned as Dean clenched around him. “You’re a bad boy. Gotta make sure you’re sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dean chanted. He could barely think now let alone speak. He wanted Sam to touch him, put those big bear paws around his dick and let him come already.

As if Sam were some freaky psychic… wait. Anyway, Sam pushed his hands under his brothers ribs and guided him to stand upright again with his palms flat on the edge of the desk. Sam’s dick slid free and they both moaned at the loss of contact. 

“Are you sorry?” Sam asked quietly, whispering it into Dean’s ear. Dean turned his head, pupils blown wide with lust and replied with a biting kiss, thrusting his tongue into Sam’s mouth.

“That’s a yes then,” Sam smirked, pushing his dick back inside Dean and fucking him in short sharp bursts. He ran a hand down Dean’s chest, nails grazing over already hard nipples and then lower, lower, until they were wrapped around his cock.

A dozen or so strokes was enough to send Dean over the edge. He threw his head back when he came, almost cracking Sam on the nose, a broken sounding word of pleasure on his lips.

“Oh god, De… oh fuck… so close…” Sam bared his teeth as the pleasure built, still jerking Dean’s spent dick in one hand and wrapping his other around Dean’s bicep. It took the sudden tightness of Dean clenching around him for Sam to come, filling Dean up over and over.

“Shit… you’re crushing me, man,” Dean grumbled after a few minutes of letting Sam drape himself all over his back. Standing up, albeit a bit unsteadily, Dean guided Sam into the big leather chair behind the desk and sat down on his lap. He was glad Sam had kept his clothes on then. Being stuck together by sweat and come was not a thrilling prospect.

“That was hot.”

Sam laughed, closing his eyes and pushing his nose behind Dean’s ear, breathing in the woody, spicy smell of his aftershave.

“Yep. Who knew you acting like a big kid would lead to this?”

“Mmm,” Dean agreed. “We should get out of here.

Neither of them moved any muscle in which to move.

“Wanna go to the library still,” Sam said, shifting his legs a bit and smirking at the fact that he had a grown man sitting on his knee who was definitely not light as a feather.

“You’re such a geek, Sammy.” Dean turned his head, kissing the top of Sam’s nose and smiling softly. “Give me five minutes and I’ll race ya.”

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled.


End file.
